Liebes Tagebuch…
Liebes Tagebuch… ist die siebente Episode der 4. Staffel und die 87. von Cosmo und Wanda - Wenn Elfen helfen. Handlung Vicky muss schon wieder auf Timmy aufpassen. Sie schaut gerade den Clowns-Kanal. Timmy bittet sie, das auszuschalten, weil er Angst vor Clowns hat. Das ist eines seiner großen Geheimnisse. Jetzt wird Vicky neugierig. Sie schießt einen Pfeil mit Wahrheitsserum auf Timmy. Nun erzählt er all seine Geheimnisse, doch zum Glück unterbricht sie ihn, als er die Wahrheit über seine Goldfische erzählen will. Diese Geheimnisse will sie sich jetzt zur Nutze machen. Ängstlich geht Timmy am nächsten Tag zur Schule. Seine Elfen denken jedoch, dass wenigstens die Schule frei von Vicky ist. Dort hat Vicky allerdings all seine Ängste vereint und nennt es den "Barfuß-Apfelsinen-Jonglier-und-Clowns-Tag"! In seinem Zimmer hat Timmy sich nun vor Vicky verschanzt. Er will jetzt etwas über sie erfahren, damit er es ihr heimzahlen kann. Cosmo deutet darauf hin, dass Timmy in Vickys Tagebuch nachschauen soll. Sofort wünscht Timmy es sich herbei. Cosmo meint, dass das Tagebuch etwas privates sei und niemand anderes es lesen soll. Wanda gibt ihm recht, doch Timmy kann sie überreden, mitzumachen. Er liest nämlich vor, dass Vicky geschrieben, dass sie das pinke Eichhörnchen, das sie bei Timmy gesehen hat, für zu fett hält. Nun finden sie heraus, dass Vicky ihre Liebe Winston Dunsworth, ein britischer Austauschschüler, mit einem Parfum beeindrucken will. Timmy wünscht sich das Tagebuch zurück zu den Ort, wo es hingehört. Timmy wünscht sich, dass Vickys Parfum so riecht, wie ein Stinktier. Wanda würde lieber eine moderne Waffe einsetzen, doch Timmy besteht darauf, dass sie seinen Vorschlag nehmen. Komischerweise liebt Winston diesen Gestank, es erinnert ihn nämlich an die Jagd. Zu Hause liest Timmy wieder in Vickys Tagebuch. Er findet heraus, dass sie einen Schminktermin ausgemacht hat, um für Winston hübsch zu sein. Timmy fragt sich, wo ihre schlimmsten Geheimnisse sind, Wanda findet, dass sie ihr weiter den Tag vermiesen sollten. Schnell gehen sie zum Wand-zu-Wand-Markt. Dort tauschen sie die Schminkberaterin gegen einen Maskenbildner für Filmmonster aus. Wanda hätte lieber eine Wölfin auf Vicky gehetzt, Timmy wollte das jedoch nicht. Der Maskenbildner verwandelt Vicky in einen Werwolf. Winston vergöttert Werwölfe jedoch, denn sie erinnern ihn auch an die Jagd. Er sagt Vicky, dass sie nur mehr ein Cheerleader sein soll, dann wäre sie schon sein, und geht. Natürlich macht sie das auch. Sie meldet sich bei der Cheerleader-Präsentation an. Auch Timmy, Cosmo und Wanda sind dort. Wanda und Timmy wollen weiter Rache üben. Cosmo denkt zwar, dass sie es schon übertreiben. Das interessiert Timmy und Wanda jedoch nicht. Timmy wünscht sich nun, dass Vicky all ihre Geheimnisse als Anfeuerungsrufe benützt. Wanda hätte zwar eine andere Idee - ein Schlägertrupp - Timmy will aber wieder seine Weise. Nun ist Vicky an der Reihe. Sie benützt wirklich ihre Geheimnisse als Anfeuerungsrufe, z.B. lutscht sie am Daumen, sie hasst Milch, steht auf Zoff und schmiert ihre Popel in die Bücher der anderen Schüler. Ein paar von den Geheimnissen gefallen Winston, er macht es auch - aber Milch und Popel in Büchern kann er überhaupt nicht leiden. Somit verliert sie ihre Chancen bei Winston. Timmy und Wanda sind nun glücklich und Vicky weint. Später zu Hause gehen Timmys Eltern wiedereinmal fort. Da Vicky sich fürs Babysitten zu traurig fühlt, haben Timmys Eltern neue Babysitter beauftragt. Die sind aber sehr gruselig. Timmy sieht ein, dass er nicht in Vickys Privatsachen hätte stöbern sollen. Er möchte das wieder gut machen. Cosmo hat eine Idee. Er zaubert das Tagebuch von Winston herbei und sie schnüffeln nun in seinen Privatsachen, um ein Geheimnis zu finden, mit dem sie ihn mit Vicky wieder verkuppeln könnten. Sie finden heraus, dass er vor einer Farbe panische Angst hat: PINK! Wanda hat sich ihn ein Eichhörnchen verwandelt und stellt sich vor Winston hin. Timmy erzählt Vicky, dass Dunsworth von dem fetten Eichhörnchen angegriffen wird, das sie nicht mag. Vicky findet heraus, dass Timmy in ihrem Tagebuch herausgefunden hat, dass sie dieses Eichhörnchen nicht mag. Später ist Winston erstaunt, dass Vicky dieses fette Eichhörnchen mit einem Kind verhaut hat. Er geht aber nicht mit ihr, da sie kein Cheerleader ist und verschwindet. Charaktere / Sprecher Erster Auftritt * Clowns-Kanal * Winston Dunnsworth * Schminkberaterin * Maskenbildner * Cheerleader-Moderator * Cheerleaderin #1 * Schlägertyp * Cheerleaderin #2 * gruseliger Babysitter Orte und Häuser * Dimmsdale ** Haus der Turners ** Dimmsdale Elementary School ** Wand-zu-Wand-Markt ** vor der Dimmsdale High School Trivia und Fehler * Timmy hat Angst vor Clowns, ist allergisch auf Apfelsinen und hasst nackte Füße. * Vicky lutscht noch an ihrem Daumen, stiehlt, hasst Milch, schummelt und schmiert ihre Popel in die Geschichtsbücher. * Das ist der zweite Auftritt der High School. Der erste war in der Episode "Where's the Wand?". * Winston Dunnsworth erträgt die Farbe "rosa" nicht. * Cosmo fürchtet sich vor der Jagd. * Im Wand-zu-Wand-Markt gibt es das Produkt "Sarah Frosted Hair Tips". Das ist eine Anspielung auf Sarah Frost, eine Regisseurin von dieser Episode. en:A Bad Case of Diary-Uh! Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 4 __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__